1075
Barnabas and Julia learn that the children from 1840 died at the same age as the children in 1970. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1970. A year that will see an unknown disaster demolish the great house, unless Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman can learn how to prevent it. Meanwhile, unknown to them, Hallie and David have set out to search for a secret playroom. A room that is part of the coming tragedy. David and Hallie enter the West Wing and open the door to what would be the playroom. They discover it's only a linen closet, but can hear music coming from behind a wall. Hallie smells lilacs and Daphne appears, prompting the children to run. Act I The children return to David's room and talk about what they just saw. David is convinced she has something to do with the playroom and suggests they go back and look through the old letters they were reading earlier. Meanwhile, Barnabas and Julia are in the drawing room, still looking through history books from the early 19th century. Thus far, they have only been able to learn when Tad and Carrie were born and when they died. Julia points out that the children from that time period died at the same age David and Hallie are currently, which has Barnabas worried. Quentin walks in and asks how things are going, much to the frustration of Barnabas and Julia. Quentin walks to the window and looks out at the night sky. There is going to be a full moon tonight, and he can't help but think of Chris, Amy, and Sabrina, who have apparently left Collinwood forever. Quentin also invites Barnabas and Julia to the tower room to watch the eclipse with him, but the two turn down his offer. As he leaves, Quentin mentions how fascinating it is to see the earth block out the moon. Barnabas then realizes that an eclipse was the first clue Carolyn had written about in 1995: "The night of the sun and the moon." Act II Julia suggests they tell the children what is about to happen, but Barnabas isn't sure if it's such a good idea because it will create a sense of panic throughout the house. Regardless, Julia promises to keep an eye on them. Upstairs, David and Hallie are still going through the old letters. David reads one that says, "When you hear the carousel play, please come into the room." Hallie reads another that says, "Tomorrow the sun will shine on Rose Cottage." The two continue to find letters that relate to the playroom and Rose Cottage, but they can't understand what it all means. Hallie asks David if he is sure they are "playing a game" and who else is playing it with them. David replies, "She is." Act III Julia arrives at David's room, but the children are able to hide the letters just in time. She invites the two to go sailing with her tomorrow, but they say they have lessons to do and Maggie probably won't let them. Julia asks them if they have noticed anything different around the house, but the children say no. She then informs them there is about to be an eclipse and invites them watch it with her and Quentin, but the children don't seem very interested and insist they continue to "study." Julia sadly leaves, but says she will come back later to check up on them. David locks the door behind her. Downstairs, Barnabas explains to Quentin that the first event of the destruction of Collinwood is about to happen when the eclipse occurs. He wants to take the children away, but Elizabeth doesn't want to frighten them because she is convinced nothing bad will happen at Collinwood for the remainder of 1970. This surprises Barnabas, but Quentin reveals that Elizabeth recently had her horoscope drawn. Act IV Barnabas realizes that an "unfinished horoscope" was the second clue from Carolyn in 1995, but Quentin promises him that her horoscope was finished. Julia returns to the drawing room and mentions that the children are "acting weird" and she feels they are hiding something. Quentin decides to go upstairs to check on children, as Julia looks out the window and notices the eclipse is halfway complete. Quentin arrives in David's room and finds him apparently sleeping. He tucks him in, but once he's gone, David gets out of bed and sneaks out. He meets Hallie in the hallway, who also mentions Quentin came to check on her. They head to the West Wing as the eclipse is nearing its completion. The two hear the playroom music, but it suddenly stops, signaling that the eclipse is complete. After nothing initially happens, the two decide to leave, but a door opens by itself and the children discover that the linen closet has turned into the playroom and is now fully accessible. Memorable quotes : David: If only it wasn't so dark. ---- : Quentin: (to Julia and Barnabas) I don't know whether to admire your tenacity or be exasperated by your stubbornness! : Julia: At the moment, I'll settle for sympathy for my stiff neck. ---- : Julia: Barnabas, try to remember that the Collins family history is not particularly famous for its accuracy. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1071. * Closing credits scene: David's room. Story * First of the events from 1069 that herald the Destruction of Collinwood occurs: The Night of the Sun and the Moon (a total eclipse of the moon). The result of this event is the appearance of the playroom at the Collinwood of 1970. * The characters of Chris Jennings, Amy Jennings, and Sabrina Stuart are given one final brief mention in this episode, when Quentin reveals to Barnabas and Julia that the three decided to leave Collinsport to start a new life elsewhere. This would mean that the werewolf storyline, which first began in 627, would go unresolved on-screen. ** In an article written for TV Guide magazine, head writer Sam Hall addressed many unresolved plotlines left after the show's cancellation. He stated that Chris killed Sabrina when he turned into the werewolf and, upon regaining his senses, committed suicide over what he had done. Sabrina's body was found by her brother, Ned. ** Alternatively, in the Big Finish audio drama The Enemy Within, it is established that Chris escaped the werewolf curse with the aid of 'gypsy magic'. Chris and Sabrina then married shortly after leaving Collinsport. However, an unexpected side-effect of the 'cure' caused the curse to transfer from Chris to Sabrina, and on the morning after the marriage Sabrina found she had been responsible for Chris' death. In Big Finish's Carriage of the Damned, Sabrina is finally able to overcome the werewolf curse through the possession of the recently resurrected Gerard Stiles. * Tad Collins and Carrie Stokes, who lived in 1840, died when they were young. * TIMELINE: There's a full moon and a total eclipse of the moon tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise of end of the previous episode, Daphne's ghost does not point towards David and Hallie as before. * David says to Hallie, "Stop talking for a minute. I'm trying to think...something out." * The picture of the Lunar Eclipse is really that of a total Solar Eclipse. A Lunar Eclipse doesn't leave a "ring". * When talking with Hallie about the spirit they saw, David says “We need a lot more cues – clues.” * When Quentin describes the “joy and wonderment” he took in watching an eclipse, Julia says “Oh, is there a clipse tonight?” * In the drawing room as Barnabas stands at the window watching the eclipse, a studio light can be seen above the set after Julia leaves the room. * In Act II, as the scene shifts to David’s room and David says to Hallie, “Here’s one you wrote,” a wide space can be seen showing the edge of the set at the left of the screen. * When Julia enters David’s room, the edge of the set at the left of the screen is shown. * As Julia positions herself alongside David’s desk to talk with the children, the edge of the set at the left of the screen is shown and the shadow of a boom mic appears on the wall behind Julia. * As Julia is leaving David’s room, the edge of the set at the left of the screen is shown and Grayson Hall can be seen walking past the space after closing the door, and the space is shown again as David goes to secure the lock on the door. * After Julia leaves David's bedroom, there is an off-stage cough (sounds like it may be Grayson Hall). * In the drawing room in the second half of Act III, Quentin explains to Barnabas that Elizabeth “just had an astrologer draw up her horoscope.” When the scene resumes after a break, Barnabas reacts by saying “Elizabeth’s had her chart drawn up by, by an astrologist?” The former is apparently the preferred term but both words mean the same thing. Also, just before Jonathan Frid says this line, David Selby can be heard clearing his throat. * After Julia has entered the drawing room, a crew member can be heard talking as Grayson Hall says the line “Well, it’s just an instinct, but I feel they were, they were hiding something from me.” Also during this line someone can be heard sniffling. * After Quentin rejoins Julia and Barnabas in the drawing room, footsteps can be heard moving around the studio. * In the drawing room in Act IV, Julia says “Possible that we’ve been wrong? Perhaps this isn’t really, isn’t the night of the sun and the moon. Perhaps it’s something else.” Then Barnabas says to Julia, “Carolyn, I wish it were.” External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1075 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1075 - The Night of the Sun and the Moon Gallery ( }}) 1075k.jpg|Moon Gazing 1075s.jpg|Barnabas & Quentin 1075zd.jpg|Eclipse Category:Dark Shadows episodes